


One and the Same

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Partial Blindness, Scarring, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is hurt in a Singetail attack, and Viggo marvels at his scarring.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyallwolfart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/gifts).



Viggo had Hiccup pressed up against a tree. The man was staring at him, in awe, in shock. Hiccup had figured that the message had been him and not from his dad, but still, he himself was also shocked. It was difficult seeing him alive again, alive and scarred.

And Viggo was seeing him the same way.

“How did this happen?” he asked, reaching for Hiccup’s face. He touched just below his right eye, the skin their pink and rough, very much like the skin on the left side of Viggo’s face. 

Hiccup remembered. Oh, he remembered. The blast from the Singetail had gotten too close. There had been intense heat, burning, fire in his eye. He’d screamed, fallen from the sky with Toothless beneath him, in too much shock and pain to control the tail fin. They’d crashed, and Hiccup had broken a couple of ribs. But that injury wasn’t the worst. This one had been, the one that had made him… blind. Well, in one eye, but blind nonetheless. His right eye was now a dull, gray-green color, the skin around it marred with scarring, scarring much like Viggo’s. It didn’t cover as much of his face, but it was still there, and Hiccup resented it with his every breath. He wanted his old sight back, wanted to see with both eyes again. He’d had to relearn how to do everything with just one functioning eye: walk, fly, eat, fight. He wasn’t as good at these things as he used to be, and that must have been how Viggo had overpowered him. The man had had longer with his injury, had learned quicker than he had. He was, undoubtedly, a good swordsman, able to adapt to his circumstances while Hiccup was still struggling.

Hiccup found himself being honest with Viggo as he rested his thumb against the scarring. He felt strangely comforted by the man touching him here, but unnerved at the same time. Not even Astrid had touched him here. He wondered if she deemed it too ugly, yet Viggo was just amazed. 

“Singetail blast,” Hiccup answered. “Got too close to my face.”

“I see.” Viggo’s hand dropped. His other hand was still on his shoulder, keeping him pressed against the tree so he wouldn’t fight him. Hiccup’s sword had been discarded nearby. Toothless could have gotten him off of him, but Hiccup hadn’t commanded him too. He was done fighting this man. Hiccup decided he would hear him out. “How has it been? Relearning everything you thought you already knew?” He let go of him, stepped away, and Toothless relaxed his stance a little. Hiccup reached a hand out to his friend as Viggo moved away from him, and Toothless came forward, nuzzled at his palm. He looked between Hiccup and Viggo with confusion.

“It’s been hard,” Hiccup answered. “I was so good at everything before. And now?” He shrugged, bent and picked up his sword, sheathed it. There would be no more fighting. 

Viggo nodded his head. “I understand.” He came close again, and Toothless gave a warning growl, but the former Dragon Hunter chief ignored it. He touched Hiccup’s scarring so gently, so gingerly. Hiccup didn’t know that this man had had any gentleness in him. “We are one and the same, you and I.”

“We are not,” Hiccup intoned, anger rising in him. “I’m  _ nothing  _ like you.”

It was Viggo’s turn to shrug. He didn’t take his hand off Hiccup’s face. He was stroking his thumb over the scarring. Hiccup could hardly feel it due to the nerve damage there. “We’re cunning, ruthless.”

“I’m not ruthless.”

“Are you sure?” Viggo asked. “You’d do anything to protect your friends and your dragon, wouldn’t you?”

“Is that a threat?” Hiccup narrowed his eyes in a glare.

“No, but it could be.”

Hiccup just continued glaring at him. Viggo removed his hand. “Just hear me out,” Viggo said.

And, giving it a second thought, Hiccup nodded. 

“Excellent.”

When Viggo turned his back, Hiccup rubbed at the scar on his face, feeling the ghost of Viggo’s fingers. 

_ We’re not the same,  _ he thought.  _ We’re not. _


End file.
